Elmo's Night Time Playdate
Elmo's Night Time Playdate is A Bedtime Episode of Sesame Street Featuring PBS Kids Characters. Cast * Elmo * Big Bird * Snuffy * Zoe * Telly Monster * Grover * Cookie Monster * Rosita * Baby Bear * Bert and Ernie * Oscar the Grouch * Slimey * Count Von Count * Lulu * Prairie Dawn * Herry Monster * Mr. Johnson * Elizabeth * Little Murray Sparkles * Abby Cadabby * Curly Bear * Natasha * Dash & Dot * Ruff Ruffman * Blossom * Chet * Tinky-Winky * Dipsy * Laa-Laa * Po * Noo-Noo * Humbah * Zumbah * Zing-Zing Zingbah * Jumbah * Jingbah * Caillou * Rosie * Boris * Doris * Leo * Clementine * Sarah * Miss Martin * Gilbert * Jackie * Inez * Matt * Digit * The Hacker * Buzz & Delete * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Cleo * T-Bone * Mac * KC * Mimi * Emily Elizabeth * Mr. and Mrs. Howard * Charley * Jetta * Arthur * D.W. * Baby Kate * Jane Read * David Read * Pal * Buster * Francine * Muffy * Brain * Binky * Sue Ellen * Fern * George * Mr. Ratburn * Grandma Thora * Grandpa Dave * Bob the Builder * Maya & Miguel * Sagwa The Chinese Siamese Cat * Jay Jay The Jet Plane * Zoboomafoo * Chris Kratt * Martin Kratt * Zobooland Characters * Max * Emmy * Enrique * Ord * Cassie * Zak & Wheezie * Quetzal * Theo * Cleo * Lionel * Leona * Click the Mouse * Thomas * Edward * Henry * James * Donald * Douglas * Bill * Ben * Diesel * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Snook the Sloth * Burdette * Madge * Bob * Oko * Wartz * Ick * Riona * Curious George * Bear * Sheep * Pig * Frog * Dog * Duck * Ant * Sid The Science Kid * Martha Speaks * Buddy * Tiny * Polly * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * Baby Margaret * Grandpere Tiger * O the Owl * X the Owl * Katerina Kittycat * Henrietta Pussycat * Prince Wednesday * King Friday XIII * Queen Sara Saturday * Prince Tuesday * Chrissie * Miss Elaina * Music Man Stan * Lady Elaine * Jodi Platypus * Dr. Platypus * Teddy Platypus * Leo Platypus * Nana Platypus * Teacher Harriet * Baker Aker * Mr. McFeely * Dr. Anna * Trolley * Max * Mama Mirabelle * Karla * Bo Summary Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters are having a night time playdate and they even play a night time game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Elmo wants to do in the night. Clues # An Arrow Pointing Up # Stars # A Telescope Answer to Blue's Clues * Looking at The Stars Transcript * Elmo's Night Time Playdate/Transcript DVD Artwork Top * Bottom * Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Teletubbies TV Spoofs Category:Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman TV Spoofs Category:Arthur TV Spoofs Category:Cyberchase TV Spoofs Category:Thomas and Friends TV Spoofs